


To see you in my t-shirt, caressed by the sun

by catknit7 (aspiegirl)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiegirl/pseuds/catknit7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty wears Jack's shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	To see you in my t-shirt, caressed by the sun

**Author's Note:**

> (this was also posted on my tumblr, so it may be familiar...)

It had been a long time since Jack had seen anyone wearing his clothes. In the Q, and in the Haus, there had definitely been laundry mix-ups, where Shitty’s Samwell shirt had been a bit too loose and Jack’s a bit too tight, but that had never felt like a big deal. This, though… this was a big deal.

After dinner, Bitty had gone to change out of the jeans and button-down he’d worn on the train. Jack was already in his sweats after practice, so he’d settled on the couch, fiddling with a photo for Instagram and smiling softly at the humming drifting down the hall towards him from Bitty’s room.

When the humming got louder, accompanied by the soft padding of bare feet, Jack looked up just in time to see Bitty step out of the hallway and into the patch of sunlight that lit up his right side. For a second, Jack couldn’t breathe.

Bitty stood there like something out of one of the photo’s from Jack’s Instagram, with full saturation. His hair was golden- white where the sun hit it, darkening to a rich bronze on the other side of his head. His eyes were caramel and chocolate, his skin roses and peaches, his freckles like cinnamon on milk. His shirt… well, Jack’s shirt, really, but Jack would have sworn it never looked as right on him as it did on Bitty, the V perfectly framing the dip between his collarbones, at the base of his throat, the red blazing in the sunlight and fading to something darker, still strong, but richer in the shadows. At the hem of the shirt, the very bottom of Bitty’s light blue boxers were visible, striking against the red of the shirt and the gold of his legs.

Jack dropped his phone as he surged to his feet, moving to the two steps up from the living room area before pausing and holding out his hand to Bitty. After a moment, Bitty figured out what Jack meant and crossed the room to stand in front of him. With the two steps between them, Bitty was a few inches taller than Jack, which let Jack wrap his arms around Bitty’s waist, grasping the back of his shirt in both hands, and press the tip of his nose to that little divot at the base of Bitty’s neck, breathing in the scent of his own laundry detergent and Bitty’s skin.

After a moment, Jack whispers into Bitty’s skin, “I love this shirt on you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jack lifted his head, pressing a soft kiss against Bitty’s mouth. After a moment, Bitty deepened the kiss, his tongue licking across Jack’s lips until he opened them. Jack moved his hands so that his fingers fanned across Bitty’s back, following the lines of his ribs. For a few more moments they kissed, Bitty’s hands pressed to his cheeks. When Jack pulled away to breathe, he kept his head tilted slightly back, forehead pressed against Bitty’s.

“And I think I’d also love this shirt off you.”

Bitty grinned, and god if Jack didn’t love seeing how the corners of Bitty’s eyes crinkled from this close.

“Let’s go find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr (catknit7) where I also have a fair amount of writing that isn't on AO3 yet. Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
